Acertijo
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: ¿que pasa? de repente todo mundo lo ignora y... ¿encuentra un familiar con los gitanos? XP Matt, tu vida es un desastre!


quedo un tnto revuelto, todo por la culpa del insomnio... podria modificarlo despues... si encuentro tiempo

_shinigami mordera a Zaire si no mejora!_

_Zaire... etooo, pero, yo..._

_Aun debes fics!_

_ok! -.-_

Ps... agradesco a la creadora de otro fic que me inspiro a continuar este one-shot, Phanny W (lo habia abandonado en algun luagar de mi computadora desde hacce meses) y que por cierto menciono casi al final...

PSD: para entender bien esto necesitan leer algunos otros fics u.u**!**.. kume... Genios, otro fic sobre Matt y para entender ese tal vez tengan que leer otro cachito de Before All XD esto es solo recomendacion, no es obligatorio y entran bajo su propio riesgo... no yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Acertijo?<strong>

-A que no lo resuelves!- canturreaba alegre a los demás.

Su compañero con cabellos dorados se burló del pedazo de papel que el pelirrojo le entrego. Tomo un lápiz y comenzó a trazar algunas líneas en el aire, después de cavilar algunos segundos trazo un par de líneas en la hoja como según él había sacado por conclusión. Al tratar de continuar el rubio se detuvo en un instante dándose cuenta de su error…

-No lo lograras…

-Calla, trato de pensar.

Matt esperó pacientemente observando cómo Mello mordía la barra de chocolate y trataba de resolver su pequeño acertijo quien parecía ligeramente sorprendido y a la vez enojado.

-He, no lo vas a poder resolver…

-Matt, eres molesto, con tu voz interrumpiéndome por supuesto que no.

-Entiendo me callo.

Después de observar la hoja unas quince veces sin hacer otro trazo se la volvió a entregar al pelirrojo con el lápiz y haciendo una mueca al morder su delicioso chocolate.

-Olvídalo, ni que quisiera perder mi tiempo en ello.

-_Te tengo_- - ¿Qué sucede? Acaso dirás que no existe respuesta alguna?- Mello observó el rostro de Matt sospechosamente alegre- porque si es así estas equivocado… - dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio- bueno, ya que tú no pudiste, iré con el número uno, ese sería el último y luego…

-Espera!- Mello casi gritó y tumbó a Matt tratando de detenerlo- con el número uno te refieres a… al id… blan… ese perro blanco que lo único que hace es jugar a ser genio!

-¿Near? Si- respondió tranquilo y sacudiéndose el chocolate de la ropa.

-Quieres decir que él no lo ha resuelto!- exclamó alegre y con una sonrisa que asustó a Matt.

-Amm… no

-Je! Entonces si me importa, dame acá ese estúpido pedazo de papel!- Mello trató de arrebatarle la hoja de la mano pero Matt logró quitarse justo a tiempo, sus videojuegos de acción enseñaban muchas cosas |-) - Vamos!- Le gritó molesto- dame una simple razón por la cual no pueda volverlo a intentar!- se paró mirando irritado al chico embarrado de lo que quedó de su, una vez sabroso chocolate.

Pero la mirada de Matt a través de los gogles color calabaza de Halloween era mucho peor y estaba mil veces más molesta que la de su amigo, sin embargo él no solía ser tan impulsivo o si no le hubiera dedicado una sarta de puñetazos.

-Te daré tres: tú mismo dijiste que preferirías no perder tu tiempo en esto; lo llamaste estúpido pedazo de papel y casi acabas de romperlo, además que me convertiste en un Matt bañado de chocolate!- Matt detestaba el chocolate y estaba harto de la obsesión de Mello por la delicia café.

-Matt… yo…

-Olvídalo- respondió tranquilo – ya me voy- volvió a girar y avanzar unos cuatro pasos- inútil adicto al chocolate- murmuró mientras seguía avanzando.

Medio molesto observaba la hoja de papel que tanto tiempo tardó en inventar mientras avanzaba, como si pudiera escapar del pleito tan solo con correr. El viento helado de Noviembre le dio un escalofrió que trajo malos recuerdos demasiado vividos como para no ser reales… casi podía sentir como los fríos dedos se deslizaban bajo su camisa y acariciaban su piel a rasguños… dejó los aturdidores sentidos en paz solo para tocar la puerta de tablón gris.

-Pasa- escuchó antes de que su puño golpeara la madera.

Literalmente la puerta pareció abrirse sola y lo que dejó a la vista fue a Near en cuclillas entre penumbra, juguetes y lámparas antiguas con una torre de dados casi el doble de la estatura de Matt frente a él.

-¿Cómo sabias que venía?- preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación con luces tenues y juguetes tirados por doquier – y si dices que simplemente lo sabias, entonces…

-Escuché tus pasos- respondió cortante mientras sostenía un par de dados con la mano izquierda y los acomodaba con la otra.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Créeme, con algo de práctica no es tan difícil identificarlos- terminó de apilar los dados en una gran torre- aunque ciertamente pensé que eras Mello por el olor a chocolate.

Matt se retorció por la extraña comparación y luego volvió a hablar.

-¿Estas ocupado? Eso parece aburridamente repetitivo ¿no crees?- había hablado con la manía transformadora de mentes con la que habla un vendedor y había observado la gran cantidad de torres hechas con dados que se mantenían apiladas al fondo de la habitación – te traigo un nuevo juego.

Near dejo los dados descansar en su mano mas tiempo del necesario para poder precisar el equilibrio de la torre, después de varios cálculos mentales opto por terminar con un gran dado verde que sabría haría que se perdiera el balance casi milenario que había logrado en la última hora.

-¿Es entretenido?- preguntó colocando a duras penas el ultimo dado a una altura dos veces mayor que él.

-Lo dudo, puesto que es imposible, sería absurdo el tratar entretenerse encontrando una respuesta que no existe- el chico sabía perfectamente lo que hacía que cada uno de los demás se interesara por algo.

-¿Imposible?- el dado finalmente había encontrado su lugar en la punta de la torre que se precipitó tras el desajuste de peso.

-Claro, imposible porque nadie aun a podido…

-Matt… seguirás hablando como vendedor o me dirás de que se trata ese pedazo de papel que traes ahí… y que de hecho ya se lo has mostrado a varias personas, debo suponer que soy el último por cuestión aptitudes…

-Presuntuoso fenómeno, es un simple juego de líneas…- dejo caer la hoja hacia el chico sentado de cuclillas y rodeado de los dados monótonos que siempre le acompañaban. Si en algo podía estar de acuerdo con el rubio agresivo era que Near solía tomarse cosas absurdas por serias y las serias como simples juegos. Eso era molesto y debías tener demasiada paciencia o alguna otra gran razón para poder soportarle. Aquello era suficientemente importante para Matt como para pararse frente a él y tolerar el juego constante de Near en el que utilizaba a las personas como fichas de ajedrez.

El niño miro unos minutos la hoja manchada y arrugada en la que apenas y se distinguían las líneas que en verdad importaban, solo estaba ahí, observando y retorciendo un mecho de cabellos carentes de color… finalmente se detuvo y regresó los trazos a su dueño enojado.

-¿Qué, tan rápido te…

-No me interesa, además, pusiste demasiado esfuerzo en esos garabatos como para querer quitarte la satisfacción de ser el único que conoce la respuesta…- Matt estaba seguro que tan solo con verlo, el pequeño y fastidioso albino ya lo había resuelto, cosa que lo molestaba aun mas.

-Como quieras- salió de la habitación- ¡COBARDE!- alcanzó a gritar aunque el sonido durara menos que la satisfacción por haberlo dicho.

Arrepentido de haber procurado tanto tiempo en un negocio tan absurdo, el pelirrojo comenzó a vagar por el edificio entre todos los pasadizos que conocía y los cuales le recordaban sus videojuegos tratando de encontrar un tesoro bajo alguna roca o la puerta al siguiente nivel. Los callejones entre paredes que pocos conocían sabia que habían sido recorridos anteriormente por personas extrañas y que de hecho algunas ya estaban en prisión por haber asesinado o, sino estarían muertas por decisión propia. Una salida a la calle, esa era la única que seguía virgen, sin haber visto a nadie cruzando por ella alguna vez, la atravesó y siguió los pasos perdidos entre las hojas hasta llegar a una plazuela cercana…

-No lo toques…- le advirtió una mujer sentada en la banqueta, de cabellos negros y una pañoleta morada en la cabeza refiriéndose a una estatua que Matt había estado a punto de tirar.

-Per-perdon…

-Mocoso… veo que no te ha ido como esperabas- la gitana revolvía un mazo de cartas ligeramente familiar y hervía algo en una olla que era como el café pero olia mas dulce- puedo verlo yo?- señaló el trazo de papel.

-Ni se esfuerce… créame, una universidad completa no pudo hallar respuesta…

-Mmm- masculló algo mientras tomaba un cigarrillo de una caja metálica adornada con lunas y soles- el problema con la escuela en estos días- encendió el cigarro y tomo la hoja al mismo tiempo, espolvoreando algunas cenizas en el brazo de Matt- es, que no enseñan los verdaderos trucos para conocer lo desconocido… yo sé todo lo que tus cercanos no saben, inclusive algunos que ya no rondan el orfanato…

-¿Cómo sabe que?...

-…- la mujer sonrió- podría decir que soy una excelente vidente pero en realidad adiviné con lo de tu procedencia.

Matt se encogió de hombros, si Roger descubria que había salido del edificio lo mas seguro es que lo mandara directamente a la prisión donde mantenían a B.

-Podria…

-No te preocupes… se nota que no te agrada mucho ese lugar- escupía una bocanada de humo, empañando los gogles del chico.

-Solo es otra estafadora… piensa que me creo todos su cuentos? Valla vidente tan mas estúpida! Si eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, no se moleste, conocí a un chico que predijo su muerte y que algún día yo me escaparía de ese asqueroso lugar, así que usted es una perdida de tiempo…

-3, naranja, dos líneas paralelas en diagonal de izquierda a derecha y de arriba hacia abajo- dejo caer la hoja ahora sin manchas o dobleces a los pies de Matt, seguía fumando, una y otra vez inhalaba y exhalaba, como si fuera su pasatiempos mientras el chico le respondia.

-Es… correcto- anunció finalmente recogiendo la hoja en perfecto estado del suelo- ¿realmente lo entendió?

-Tal vez no me creas y es posible que no le creyeras a aquel chico cuando te advirtió sobre tu futuro… pero tienes mente de gitano, vagabundo de corazón sin hogar y que a pesar de ello te mantienes encerrado por aquellos a quienes quieres- la mujer se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas con cierta agilidad- tu nombre es jeevas, cierto?

-Algo así.

-Bien, querido, me despido, la policía no tarda en llegar y no me llevo muy bien con ellos, así que por que no regresas.

-¿Puedo ir con usted?

La gitana lo miró con cierta nostalgia, tal vez demasiada como para no ser real, los ojos y el cabello era el mismo que los de la hermana de esta, y tenia el mismo aire solitario que cuando lo había visto hacia ya varios años atrás.

-No, aun hay alguien que quiere resolver tu acertijo… Jeevas…

Se despidió, no sin antes dejar un aire misterioso y narcótico por el humo de los cigarros. Matt encontró la caja completa tirada en el suelo y en su brazo estaban gravadas las cenizas con forma de letras "_fumador iluso_". La rutina le hizo encapricharse con el humo mientras aventuraba por los días siguientes y se mantenía al tanto de diversos casos policiacos dentro del orfanato tratando inútilmente de resolverlos…

Porque eres el fumador iluso que habita en el orfanato menos reconocido pero mas procurado en todo Europa… por eso querido Matt, te las arreglas para ingeniar algún acertijo imposible del cual solo tu seas dueño.

* * *

><p>xp no me habia dado cuenta lo largo que quedo! ¬¬ no me gusta poner tanto de una sola, jeje pero al menos si lees esto significa que sobreviviste hasta el final!<p>

^v _se aceptan reviews para una buena causa... no dejar que la shinigami devore a la autora_ v^

_~¬¬ ya te moriste!_

_~Riza... terminare alimentandote con tu propia libreta si no te callas!_

_~demasiado tarde... -.-!_


End file.
